Alister Azimuth
Alister Azimuth is the final antagonist and boss of Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time. Formerly a revered Lombax leader, he was banished from his clan for giving Lombax technology to Emperor Percival Tachyon, who would one day become Polaris Galaxy's ruler. It became Azimuth's goal to seek the Great Clock and change the past to save the Lombaxes from destruction. He is voiced by Joey D'Auria. History Azimuth was a leader of the Lombax race and led their armies against the Cragmite scourge that threatened the galaxy. The Lombaxes won but the galaxy had been devastated by the war. Seeking new means and methods to restore the galaxy to its former glory, Azimuth granted audience to a talented inventor (whom Azimuth's best friend Kaeden warned should not be trusted) and was fascinated by this inventor's ideas for advanced technology. Although Kaeden warned Azimuth this inventor should not be trusted, Azimuth convinced himself this was best for the galaxy, and granted the inventor (Percival Tachyon) full access to the Lombaxes' technology. Tachyon took exploited Azimuth's trust (and arrogance) and used the technology to create new weapons to exterminate the Lombaxes out of revenge for how their race had destroyed his own, the Cragmites. Using a device called the Dimensionator, the Lombaxes opened a rift to another dimension in order to escape Tachyon's atrocities, but for his part in causing all of this, Azimuth was forbidden from joining the Lombax exodus to another universe. Azimuth was even more disheartened to learn that his best friend Kaeden and Kaeden's wife were personally murdered by Tachyon himself (but never knew Kaeden's son, Ratchet had survived). So full of remorse and wishing to undo his mistakes, Azimuth became fixated for years on a mysterious device known as the Great Clock, convinced he could use it to change the past and prevent what had happened. For years, he obsessed over this idea, seeking out clues and relics that could lead him to the Great Clock... until finally he met what appeared to be another lombax. but out of paranoia, Azimuth believed this was an assassin in disguise sent to kill him. After leading his pursuer on a violent chase, Azimuth got a close look at him and was astounded to recognize this lombax was this spitting image of his father, the son of Kaeden, Ratchet. With Ratchet's help, Azimuth's dedication to find the Great Clock was heightened and they pursued more clues while fighting the minions of Dr. Nefarious in a race to get to the Clock and take command of it. When they reunited with Ratchet's best friend Clank, Clank explained that misuse of the Clock could destroy the universe in response to Azimuth's desire to commandeer it in the name of the Lombaxes. Ratchet was convinced by Clank's words, which disappointed Azimuth that he went his own way. But he returned to save Ratchet & Clank in the nick of time, and Clank led them to the Clock where he intended to assume his role as its Senior Caretaker. Despite what he had been told, Azimuth's obsession with changing the past and Ratchet's refusal to aid him further in that goal rose Azimuth's ire that in a fit of rage he murdered Ratchet! Clank, with his assistant Sigmund's help, got to the Orvus Chamber (the main control room of the Great Clock) and locked Azimuth out. Remembering the words of the Plumber, Clank used the Clock to turn back time up to six minutes - Right before Azimuth launched the energy bolt that killed Ratchet. Clank saved Ratchet but this time around Azimuth was able to enter the Orvus Chamber and used his wrench to attempt to turn back time while he fought Ratchet off, even stating he was willing to kill Ratchet to succeed, saying he would save Ratchet in the past. But it soon became obvious that Azimuth's attempt to reverse time wasn't working - Because the Clock was not a time machine; it was designed not to change time but to keep it. Realizing his folly, Azimuth sacrificed himself to prevent the Clock's malfunctions from destroying the universe, and his old watch (which held a picture of himself and Kaeden inside) was acquired by Ratchet as a keepsake of his mentor. Appearance Azimuth possessed the usual characteristics of a Lombax, including long ears and a tail. Compared to Ratchet, he was taller and far more muscular. The color of his fur differed as well - he had light gray fur with red-brown stripes and black eyebrows. Azimuth's eyes were yellow with brown irises and he also had a short beard on either side of his jaw. In addition, he wore Praetorian Guard armor with plates on the shoulders and chest. The chest plate in particular had a symbol on it, much like Ratchet's armor. Abilities Azimuth was a hardened war veteran and a powerful fighter who could backflip and jump distances Ratchet would not be able to cross without a Meteor Pad or versa-target. His hoverboots were far superior to Ratchet's, enabling greater speed and farther jumps. His close-combat skills combined with his Praetorian OmniWrench made him a deadly adversary, and he was also able to attack from long distances with energy blasts from his wrench. Trivia *Despite Azimuth being the final boss, the Big Bad of the game is still Dr. Nefarious. *He is the first antagonist to actually kill Ratchet before Clank reverted the time to save him. Gallery Alister Azimuth.png|Alister Azimuth Navigation Category:Male Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Game Changer Category:Outcast Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Legacy Category:Obsessed Category:Military Category:Symbolic Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Dark Knights Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil